Fantendo: The User Wars
Fantendo: The User Wars is a fan series that follows the events of LEGO Fantendo: The User Wars. Cast Supporting characters: Antagonists: Episodes TBA Quotes Weird Cross-over *'Arale': Actually, I needed to talk to Jake. *'Dark': Say wha...? *'Arale': Yeah; hey, Jake, can you give me a hand with this? *'Jake': Uh, sure...? *'Arend': It's like some kind of weird, comic book crossover. *'Lumoshi': Like if Hulk started dating Peppermint Patty. Politics: *'Marina': It just seems like the Democrats run the country better. *'LegendKnight': Well, Marina, the elephant tends to be a lot stronger than a jackass. *'Phazon': Right now there are a lot of elephants that feel like jackasses. The Phone: (Phone Rings; Phazon answers it) *'Phazon': Hiearchy residence; Darth Phazon speaking. *'???': Where are they?!? (Phazon Hangs Up) *'Marina': Who was it? *'Phazon': Batman. (Later on: Phone Rings) *'Phazon': Hiearchy Residence. (cow crap drops out of phone) *'Marina': Who was that?! *'Phazon': I'd say Obama. (STILL Later on: Phone Rings) *'Phazon': Hello? (Phone immediately explodes) *'Marina': Who in God's name was THAT?! *'Phazon': They didn't say anything, but I'm guessing Al Qaeda. Who's on First: * Marina: For example, Who is on first base, What is on second, and I don't know is on third--- * Phazon: I thought you were going to tell me. * Marina: I am. * Phazon: Well, go ahead; who's on first? * M''': Yes. * '''P: I meant the guy on first. * M''': Who. * '''P: The guy on first. * M''': Who. * '''P: The guy playing first. * M''': Who! * '''P: The guy that is playing first base! * M''': Who is on first! * '''P: What are you asking me for?! I don't know! * M''': Why are you talking about him? We're not on third base yet. * '''P: facepalm I'm not asking you that! I'm asking you what's the guys name on first! * M''': No, what's on second! * '''P: I'm not asking you who's on second! * M''': No, who's on first! * '''P: I don't know! * Both: Third base! Third base! * P''': Okay, fine. Do you have a pitcher? * '''M: Naturally. * P''': Then tell me his name. * '''M: Tomorrow. * P''': Why can't you tell me today?! * '''M: Calm down, Phazon! * P''': Nevermind, bad question; you have a catcher? * '''M: Certainly you have a catcher on a baseball team! * P''': What's his name? * '''M: Today. * P''': Today's catching, Tomorrow's pitching? * '''M: Yeah. * P''': Oh, I get it! We got a couple of days on the team, that's all! * '''M: Exactly! * P''': I'm a pretty good catcher myself! * '''M: Really? * P': For example, I'm behind the plate, I want to do some fancy catching and the heavy hitter gets up. Tomorrow does the fancy pitching, and the guy bunts the ball. Now when he bunts the ball, I'm a good catcher so I throw the ball to first base, so I take the ball and throw it to Who! *'M: That's the first thing you've said right all day! *'P': I don't even know what I'm talking about!! (To Be Inevitably Continued) An Out-of-Home Argument: *'Marina': "It doesn't matter where he's from; I'd go out with him any way. Just let me say--" *'Elise': "I don't care what you say! If he's not from Fantendo, I don't want you going out with him!" *'Darth Phazon': "Can I make a suggestion here?" *'Elise': "Phazon, stay out of this; this a private argument between friends." *'Darth Phazon': "Then why are you bringing it to my house?! I have my fights, but I don't make a guest appearance!" * Marina: "Look, if you just meet him---" *'Elise': "Marina, I told you, no! If he's not from Fantendo, he's not welcome with me; I don't want my Hiearchy dating outsiders!" *'Darth Phazon': "Why not? They clearly don't mind a queen who's a jackass!" Trivia TBA Category:Darth Phazon